The Trip to England
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Shuichi is getting a few weeks off and really wants to go to England with Eiri... Yuki doesn't wanna go anywhere... And I suck at summaries... XP  WARNING: Swearing and suggestive scenes/dialogue... Don't act so surprised, it's Gravitation... XP
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Nothing much to say here, really. This idea just came to me suddenly and it sounded fun, so I thought about it and wrote the first chapter! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. And I don't wanna. I just want to own every single piece of Gravitation merchandise ever produced.. That's all...

Anyway! Enjoy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Chapter 1 – The Idea**

Yuki Eiri was sitting in his office, typing up a novel that was sure to be another bestseller, just like any other evening. He looked at the watch and saved his work. His hyperactive lover, Shindou Shuichi, would be home any minute now and ever since that time, he always saves his progress around the same time every day.

That time, he didn't even see it coming. All of a sudden, the sound of front door opening startled the novelist and less than a second later, he found himself on the floor, being glomped by Shuichi. He must have somehow pressed the 'off' button on his laptop because when he got up, the screen was black and no lights were. This of course resulted in a huge fight that ended with a fuming novelist and a crying singer being thrown out on the street. And after he hadn't thrown the idiot out for over half a year!

So now he was sure to save his work before his lover came back home. But he still continued writing. He wanted to get all his thoughts down before the younger man returned and caused Eiri to lose his train of thought.

A few minutes later the writer heard front door quietly opening and closing but the door to his study wasn't flung open and there was no screaming greeting like everyday. There was a soft sound of footsteps walking – not running, walking – that got slightly louder as their source got closer. There was a small creaking noise as the study door opened slowly to reveal Shuichi standing behind it, with a careful, almost serious look on his face. "Hello, Eiri." The singer greeted his lover in a normal – normal for other people, unusually calm and quiet for Shuichi – voice.

_'Hello? Hello? No screaming 'Tadaaimaaa Yuukiii!'? The hell is wrong with him today?'_ The writer thought and answered carefully, "Hello, brat. What's wrong with you – did someone come up to you and suck all the life out of you?" After being with the spastic boy for over 3 years, Yuki could tell when something was on his mind.

"No..." Shuichi said and slowly came inside the room to sit on the couch behind Yuki. A bit concerned now, the writer got up off his office chair and sat down beside his lover.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you, brat?"

Nothing's wrong with me.. It's just.. I guess I'm a bit tired.. I need a break from work.." He sighed and slumped against Yuki's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You're not working harder than you have before and didn't you say you're gonna have a nice long break in a couple of weeks?" Yuki knew very well they had a break coming up – he's been reminded of that fact every day for 2 weeks now. He was already dreading that time – Shuichi always gets really bored when they have a few weeks off and keeps bothering him.. It always ends the same way and Yuki gets no work done – not that he could complain about that. It's just that his editor gets really annoyed when the writer misses his deadlines and doesn't leave him alone until she has the manuscript in her hand.

"Well... Yes, but... I need a break from fangirls too. From being famous. I forgot my sunglasses and got chased by a mob again..."

Yuki smirked at him, "You wanted to be famous. Be careful what you wish for. Besides, it's not like you can go off somewhere where there are no fans of yours, so just deal with it."

"Well.." Shuichi's tone became somehow different and the change alarmed Yuki. He didn't just walk right into a trap or something, did he? 'Actually... We could go somewhere... I was thinking that maybe when I get that break, we could go to.. I dunno.. England or somewhere... And while in Europe, we could visit Disneyland in Paris too... What do you think, Eiri?" He suggested, sliding his slender arm around his bigger lover, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"No." Yuki replied automatically. He knew it. He knew Shuichi was plotting something. How long has he been planning this out? Did he intend on going to Britain ever since he found out about their break? And he told Eiri in a way that maybe would have worked if he only waited a few minutes.

"Why not?" It wasn't a whine. Shuichi was expecting him to refuse. "Come on, it'll be fun..." He hugged the novelist tighter "And I can't go by myself – I don't know English! Would you want me to go to a strange country where I can't understand anyone all by myself?" Yuki decided he couldn't listen to the boy anymore and moved to get up, then frowned – when the hell did Shuichi get onto his lap? "Although... You know what, you don't have to come. It would probably be a real pain for you anyway." Shuichi suddenly changed tactics to reverse psychology but he couldn't fool the novelist – the change was too sudden, he didn't have to protest against the idea and Shuichi didn't even whine or cry one time. "I'll ask Ryu-chan to come with me instead. He speaks English very well and I bet HE'd love to come with me!" This just wasn't fair. The singer had to sink so low... And he called Ryuichi 'Ryu-chan'! The novelist suddenly had a vision of Sakuma Ryuichi and HIS Shuichi running around London, being all friendly – too friendly, in Yuki's opinion – with each other. They'd go on the giant Ferris Wheel – the Eye of London – and do other touristy things. But they wouldn't stop there, no. Because Ryuichi would want to visit other places as well. They'd go to countries like Italy and France – France! Supposedly the most romantic place on earth! Shuichi would love that! And he's so easily manipulated... No, he can't let him and Sakuma Ryuichi go anywhere far away together! That would just make him all paranoid that Shuichi was – heaven forbid – _cheating_ on him! Yuki growled. Apparently, his little lover was smarter than he gave him credit for – Yuki knew the singer wasn't that dumb all the time but this was unexpected. To have backed the great novelist into a corner like this! Still, he wasn't gonna be persuaded that easily.

"Off, brat." He growled and when Shuichi made no move to get up, he stood up and the singer landed on the hard wooden floor. "I have work to do and can't afford to take a damn 'vacation' just before my deadline just so I could babysit you in Europe." He walked out the door, to their bedroom. Like that idiot would have the guts to go all the way to Europe without him! He snorted to himself. Shuichi will be back, begging him to go and he'd have a little fun teasing the kid. Maybe he'll even consider the possibility of going when Shuichi is at work the next day...

Just as predicted, the singer showed up in the bedroom a few moments later. "Awww! Eiirriii! Please at least think about it!" He walked up close to the novelist "We'd have whole 2 weeks to ourselves... Just think of the possibilities..." He said suggestively in a low voice, giving him a seducing smile.

"You have 3 weeks off and what could I do to you all the way in England that I can't here?" He said smugly, eying his lover. Shuichi was no good at this – he'll crumble any second.

"Well..." He blushed and told him "It just seems different, more exciting to do it in a different country – a different continent..."

"I don't recall you being so excited about it when we visited New York?"

"That's because we were interrupted before we even started!" Shuichi got annoyed at the mention of their first visit to New York together – first that was their actual choice, no kidnapping or running off involved... "And it wasn't private at all! Reiji was there and she had a camera! And that's just sick. And it's not exactly private here either, with all the paparazzi... In England though... No one would know who we are... There would be no annoying photographers and reporters and mobs of fangirls and fanboys..." He finished off dreamily.

"Don't forget I'm known even in England. We can't get away that easily."

"Yes but you'd wear a disguise! And who'd expect to find you in England anyway? Come with me to England... Please..?" He asked sweetly and made the cutest begging face.

Yuki shook his head. "I can't... Mizuki won't let me off that easily. And I still don't see why I should agree to take you there. If you wanna see the sights, go to Google Maps."

"But Yuukiii!" Shuichi whined. He was losing patience and would soon start wailing on full scale. He regained control of his actions though and whispered "But Eiri... Please... I really want to go to England..." He reached up, took the novelist's surprised face in his hands and leaned up to kiss him deeply. When they broke away for air, panting slightly, Shuichi's eyes were huge, glistening with moisture and pleading. _'And so goddamn cute... How am I supposed to say 'no' to that?'_ The novelist thought.

"No." He told Shuichi but there was no steel behind his voice as he uttered the word. It sounded kind of soft when panted out like that. Shuichi saw a small chance of success and whispered in his lover's ear.

"Please? Please, Eiri... Say yes..." He bit Yuki's ear lightly and licked it. He sucked on the lobe a bit, playing with it. _'Goddammit, why does he sound so sexy?'_

"Nno... No." He managed to say somehow and couldn't stop himself from gasping as Shuichi tugged at the soft muscle. He never would have expected Shuichi to do this. Though the singer's unpredictable character shouldn't have made him think that. Where could he get an idea like this from? It was going to be really hard to keep telling Shuichi 'no' and he couldn't simply push the boy away – not with his growing -problem- … He pulled his head away from the boy's hot lips, holding him by the shoulders and gave him a small glare. He leaned in to whisper into the singer's ear "You really shouldn't take on more than you can handle, Shu-chan." He stressed the pet nickname. He licked the rim of his ear and was satisfied to hear his lover's small gasp when he nibble on the back of the singer's jaw.

Shuichi was shocked to notice that he was no longer in control. How did this happen? He had to get that control back! If he wanted to go to England in 2 weeks with Yuki, he had to be the one in control! His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Yuki found his way to Shuichi's lips and forced them open.

_'Heh. The brat thought he could make me agree to go to England with him by exploiting my sensitive ear? I'll have to make him pay for that...'_ The writer thought, an evil plan of torture already forming in his head. He was just exploring his lover's mouth when all of a sudden something changed again. Shuichi, who was moaning pretty badly until just a second ago, tried to dominate the kiss and take back the control! Yuki was not pleased, though the whole attempt amused him some. Still, he couldn't give up that easily! _'That's it.'_ He thought, _'playtime's over'_. He pulled Shuichi's shirt off and pushed him down on the bed. He started pressing hot kissed to his lover's exposed skin and the singer gave up the battle for control.

o.o.o Some time later o.o.o

Eiri was sitting up on the bed under silky covers, smoking a cigarette and wearing a smug smile on his lips. Shuichi thought he could win? He smirked and looked down at the subject of his thoughts, who was still panting. The singer was lying on the bed with his arms spread out and half-closed eyes. He made an effort not to fall asleep and when his breathing evened out a bit, he shifted under the covers to sit up a bit and latch onto Yuki's free arm.

"So.. Will you go to England with me?"

_'So?'_ Yuki thought and answered without hesitation, "No."

"Aww! It didn't wo~ork! Yuukiii!" He whined, crushed.

"It didn't work? What didn't work?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"The sex didn't work! You're supposed to agree to give me whatever I want when I ask you when we have sex!" He whined, accusatory.

Yuki was baffled. Who the hell gave him that idea? Not that he didn't enjoy it but who could have told him something like that? "And where did you get that dumb idea from?"

"TV!" Shuichi shouted "And movies! The women on TV and in movies say they always get what they want from their husbands and boyfriends after sex – jewelry, romantic dinners, new dresses, everything! You were supposed to agree to come to England with meee!"

"What? You-you thought that- that's ridiculous... Stop whining. Movies and real life are different. I'm not going anyway, no matter what you do.

"Then-then-then no sex for you until you agree!" He shouted and pouted angrily, crossing his arms.

The writer smirked, amused by his lover's reactions. "Sure. You'll be begging me to fuck you in a few days top."

"Not true! I won't! You'll see!"

"Yeah, right! Then how about this – if by this time next week you won't once ask me for sex or try to seduce me in any way, I'll take you to England for 2 weeks." Shuichi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "But! If you ask me outright or do anything seductive at all – and that includes wearing certain tight clothes – I won't go and you will never ask me again to go to England with you. Got it, brat? And you can't go there with Sakuma either." He added as an afterthought.

"Okay! I agree!" He accepted the challenge with a very determined look. Then he looked up at the writer thoughtful, "Uhh... Is that effective from now, or..?"

Yuki looked at him with an amused expression – this was gonna be easy. "Yes." He grunted, deciding that this way, he'd break quicker. "Now get some sleep. You've work tomorrow."

Shuichi nodded and turned off his bedside lamp, Yuki did the same.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Author's End Notes:

Hehe.. Well, what do you think?

You can fill in that small gap there yourselves if you want.. -^.^-

When the idea first came to me, it was with the vision of Shuichi trying to get one of those Buckingham palace guards people to move or something... But, being one of those people,

I needed an actual start for the story XD

(the bet idea was spontaneous.. XD)

Please take a minute to review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Wow.. An inspiration for this chapter came to me out of nowhere XD (well, had the beginning written for a while but still.. XP)

I was just simply doing my cosplay stuffs, making a wig cap, thinking random thoughts.. Then I thought about the fics I still have to finish.. And this one.. And suddenly BAM! Had to get out my phone and write everything down... Except that it turned into writing the actual fic.. XP

Heh..

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Gravitation, it belongs to the one and only... Maki Murakami! :D And since my ID doesn't say "Maki Murakami", I am not her... -.-

So here it is!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Chapter Two**

Day 1. - Tuesday

When he woke up, Eiri saw that Shuichi was already gone to work. He reluctantly got up and shuffled to the kitchen to get something to eat. This day was no different than any other and he spent it typing away at his laptop. He saved his work again at the usual time, just before hearing the front door slam open and a loud "Tadaimaaaa Yukiii!" from the hall. The sound of the door being slammed closed and running footsteps followed, next he got glomped by his little lover. "Ne, Yukii! I had such a great day down at the studio! Today's Tuesday so we've only got 10 days until the break! Isn't that great?" As the young singer continued babbling on about his day, Yuki got up to refill his coffee mug and make some dinner. Shuichi followed closely behind.

In the kitchen, the boy jumped onto a barstool at a counter and asked "So how was your day, Yuki?"

"Fine." The novelist grumbled and searched for a pot to cook some pasta in.

"I can't wait until the break! Are we going right away or a few days after the break starts?"

"Going where?"

"To England!"

The novelist paused for a moment. _'Oh yeah...'_ He knew he'd forgotten about something... "Don't get your hopes up, brat." He told him.

"Yuukiii! Don't be mean! And I'm gonna win for sure. So you'd better prepare yourself because we're going to Great Britain!" He was bouncing excitedly on the stool, trying to contain his growing excitement at the prospect of spending two wonderful weeks away on a holiday with his loved one.

Eiri scoffed and ignored the brat's daydreaming. "Stop bouncing like that, you'll break the stool or you'll fall off and break your neck – and I don't want to have to call an ambulance for you."

"I won't fall!" Shuichi argued but stopped his energetic bouncing.

Day 2. - Wednesday

"Tadaiimaaa Yukiii!" The loud singer yelled and glomped his grumpy writer. As always, he rambled on about his day at work as Eiri made dinner, paying little attention to his lover's pointless babbling.

After they've eaten, and cleaned up, Shuichi went into the living room to watch some TV and Yuki went back to his study.

Day 3. - Thursday

After dinner, Yuki joined his lover in the living room – his novel was almost finished so he could afford to relax a bit – and they watched a movie Shuichi had rented. For some reason, they did that most Thursday nights now. It was an adventure movie, not romance or horror, as Eiri had hoped – not because he liked romantic movies but because they always got Shuichi in the mood by the end and the singer hadn't once slipped in their little bet. Yet...

Instead, they watched some kiddies movie called "The Last Airbender" and apparently, it was an American live action of some anime he liked because it had the exact opposite effect of romance movies on Shuichi – he ended up fuming and screaming cuss words at the TV. It was pretty amusing, actually.

Day 4. - Friday

_'Shit.'_ Eiri thought, getting under the bed covers. It was Friday already. The end of. And if Shuichi didn't lose the bet by Monday, Yuki would have to go all the way to Britain with him. Well.. It's not that he'd mind it so much to take the brat on a small holiday. He just really, really hated losing... He'd just have to take matters into his own hands then. The rules of their bet never said anything about Yuki seducing Shuichi... An evil grin appeared on the writer's lips as he formulated a plan of action that was sure to bring about Shuichi's downfall.

Day 5. - Saturday

Shuichi came home exhausted from the long day at work, glad that it was weekend already and he could have a sleep-in tomorrow morning. Or afternoon. He called out his usual greeting to Yuki, and headed for the writer's study. He noticed it was pretty hot in the house for some reason. He opened the door to Yuki's study and stopped at the sight before him – Yuki was sprawled out in his chair, half lying in it, away from his desk, with his white dress shirt open and hanging off his arms, leaving his chest and shoulders bare. He was trying to cool himself down with a traditional folding fan in his right hand. Shuichi noticed that this room was really hot, it was scorching!

"Why is it so hot in the house? It's not even 30 degrees outside..."

"For some reason, the air conditioning and heating is fucked up and it's really hot almost everywhere in the house..." He explained.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, my study, living room, hall, kitchen, etc... I opened up the windows everywhere but only the bathrooms and bedroom have cooled down..."

"Oh..." Shuichi wasn't really listening so he didn't notice anything odd or suspicious about this situation. He was too busy admiring his lover's well sculpted pale chest and thinking how good it would feel to run his hands over it... _'God, he looks so hot like that... No! Shuichi! You can't give in! Don't think about it! Remember that trip to England you'll get if you win! Don't think about how hot and terribly sexy Yuki looks lying in his chair like that, with his shirt hanging on his elbows... Mmmm... I wanna rip that shirt off of him, free him completely, and then get rid of those hot-looking pants... Isn't he roasting in them?... And that beautiful chest... So warm to the touch... How good would it feel to run my hands through those silky smooth blond hair... And just to touch that warm, hard-looking chest and feel how soft the muscle is on the surface...And how amazing it would feel to kiss those sweaty, slightly parted lips... God, he looks so fucking hot right now-'_ "I'm gonna go make myself a sandwich bye!" Shuichi yelled and bolted from the room at full speed so he wouldn't decide to just give up on the trip and jump on Yuki to have a long night of hot, sweaty man sex with him "NO! Stop that! Aaaarrgghhh! Yuki Eiri, why do you have to torture me so?" He shouted at the heavens. He took out a glass and filled it with water. _'It's hot. I need ice.'_ He opened the freezer compartment full of ice, knelt down to get a few frozen cubes and landed his head in the large plastic box full of frozen ice cubes.

"What are you doing?" Yuki's voice called out from behind him. Afraid of what would happen if he looked at the writer, Shuichi didn't move. It felt good to just sit there with his head surrounded by icy cubes of frozen water. Though it was starting to get pretty cold.

Yuki chuckled inwardly – he never would have expected to get a reaction like this from the singer. When Shuichi came into his study, was studying his bare chest lustfully and started getting red in the face, Yuki thought he had already won the bet and was pretty surprised when his lover fled so fast. But no matter, the plan was working well enough. He'll have Shuichi begging by the end of the night without a problem.

He reached down and grabbed Shuichi by the hair to pull his head out of the freezer. "Get out, I don't want your spit on the ice cubes in my drinks." When he pulled the boy's head out though, He saw that he'll have to throw all the ice out and probably clean out the drawer. Because there was red liquid poured all over the cubes. Eiri could tell the source of the bloody mess just by looking at Shuichi's face. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, exasperated. _'I drove him to it. I drove him to it. I drove him to it. I knew what could happen and I still went ahead, it's not his fault...'_ Yuki was trying to calm himself down so as not to strangle the boy standing in front of him with blood smeared all over his face and the front of his shirt. "Go. Go clean up before I kill you. Then clean out the ice cubes compartment. Throw them all out and clean out the box." He said with forced calm. Maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as he'd first thought? When Shuichi came back with his face all clean, Yuki decided to attack from a different angle. He'd use a more direct approach. He turned on the kitchen tap and splashed some water on his face and neck to cool down his hot body. Of course he made sure Shuichi had a very good view of his profile. He ran his right hand through his damp golden hair and sighed deeply. He looked to the left at Shuichi and told him in that voice he knew always turned him on, "It's too hot here. I'm done all my work for today so I'm going to the bedroom to cool down a bit. Come join me if you want, Shu-chan." He added suggestively, then left before Shuichi could get his mind to compose a coherent reply. _'Heh... Come on to the bedroom, Shu-chan. I'll be waiting for you...'_ He thought with an evil smirk.

_'Oh no...'_ Shuichi thought, wanting to cry. _'I can't believe it! And he said I wouldn't last! That horny bastard! Wraaagghh! I can't go to the bedroom! I know I'll give in! But I wanna go to Englaaaaand!'_ He panicked and started hyperventilating. Maybe it wasn't worth it? Maybe he didn't really have to go to England? _'NO! That's not FAIR! How the fuck am I supposed to resist when he's acting like that? But I will resist! I'll show him!'_ He was now determined to prove to Eiri that he couldn't seduce him! No matter what he tried in the bedroom, Shuichi wouldn't fall for it! So he went to the living room to watch some TV and wait for Yuki to fall asleep...

ooo

It was unbearably hot in the living room and Shuichi's sweaty arms and neck stuck to the leather couch he was sitting on. Well, more like lying. He was panting softly and his sticky shirt was clinging uncomfortably to him. He heaved his upper body to sit upright with an effort and checked the clock. He wanted to take off the drenched garment real badly but he just knew that if he walked into the bedroom like that, without his shirt on, Eiri would call it trying to seduce him and he'd lose that damn bet. It was ten o'clock. Shuichi sighed with relief. He lasted so long in this heat! There's no way Eiri would stay up so late just to torture him! _'Tomorrow's Sunday though so I'll have to be careful... maybe I should wake up early and go to Hiro's or something?'_ Since he always slept in on Sundays and there was a possibility of Yuki waking up before him and then tormenting him, Shuichi needed to figure out a way to get out of the house before that.

Yawning, the young man made his way sleepily to the bedroom. _'Hopefully, Eiri wasn't lying and it really is cooler there...'_ He opened the door and stepped inside to be met by a pleasantly cool wave of air coming from the electric fan. _'Wait! An electric fan?'_ Wide awake now, Shuichi opened his eyes to see that there were three- no, four. Four electric fans were stationed around the room, working quietly to cool it down. _'Why didn't he use those damn fans in his office or the living room? He really WAS trying to seduce me!'_ Then his eyes drifted towards their bed. And the most unusual sight he has ever had the chance to see. The lights in the room were dimmed and there were a few candles lit away from the breeze the fans produced. And Eiri Yuki was lying on the bed on his side, his right arm was bent at the elbow and his hand provided support for his head, cupping the side of his face. His left arm was lying limply on his side and his body from the waist down was covered by a deep red, almost brown, silky sheet. A very thin sheet that left very little room for imagination. He was wearing a black tie and a seductive smile was pasted on his full lips. There were red and pink rose petals strewn about on the bed and on the floor, forming a path to the bed. The sight was breathtaking to Shuichi. On top of that, the Nittle Grasper song 'Please Help Me' was playing in the background, quietly enough to not disrupt the mood yet loudly enough to be heard. He just stood there, no coherent thought in his confused and beyond surprised mind and stared at his lover. His first instinct was to get on the bed, push Yuki on his back and kiss him. But his feet were glued to the floor because somewhere, in some small, forgotten and almost inactive part of his brain, Shuichi knew that there was a reason why he couldn't do that. He stood like that for a good ten minutes and Eiri's smile faded into a glare.

"Well, don't just stand there like that. Come on over." He said, not harshly but not softly either. "I've been waiting for you, Shu-chan."

Shuichi's legs seemed to move of their own accord. His right foot stepped forward, crushing some of the rose petals in the process and releasing their sweet scent. His left foot followed soon after. He was getting closer and closer to the bed and his sex god lying down on it. He was almost there. He could feel how soft the silky covers really were as his legs involuntarily moved and bumped against the knee-high bed. He knelt on top of the dark sheet and his face neared Eiri's lips. Almost there, in a few mere seconds his lips would connect with Yuki's. And he would lose the bet. Suddenly, it seemed the spell that was put on him weakened and ultimately diffused entirely. His limbs were now free, he regained control over them. His eyes were wide with the shock of what he was about to do, the days of hard work he was about to throw away on a whim. He jumped back just before their lips made contact. Shuichi gasped and pointed an accusatory finger at Yuki.

"YOU! You're trying to seduce me! That's against the rules! The rules said, no seducing allowed!"

Seeing that the moment was lost and spell broken, Eiri sat up on the bed and corrected the singer, "No, your side of the rules said that _you_ can't seduce. We never said anything about my seducing you."

"T-That-!" Shuichi sank as he realized that the older man was right. "That's NOT FAIR!" He shouted. "That's not fair! You shouldn't be allowed to seduce too! You're cheating! I win!"

"No, I'm not cheating. You said that _you_'d last without sex. No one ever said that life was fair. You have to last until Monday without sex and I can seduce you all I want."

"T-That-That-is That-s not- Aaaagghhh! How could you! How am I supposed to win if you're cheating like that!" Shuichi screamed. He couldn't let all his hard work be for nothing! He had to win this bet! And he'd win it even if Yuki wanted to be a stinky cheater! When he finally calmed down enough to think rationally, Shuichi asked "But how did you think of all this?" He gestured around the room. "You're a romance novelist but you never did anything romantic for me... Especially not something like this..." He said in wonder. If only they didn't have the stupid bet...

"I googled it. I never had to write a story where one of my characters would have to seduce his partner like this so I went to googled and typed 'How to seduce my girlfriend'. Though there were a lot more tips on seducing wives..."

". . ."

". . ."

"I'll still win this bet... I won't let you break me... You're coming to England with me..."

"Like hell I am. Come on, Shu, don't you want to just have some fun with me? Do you remember how good my touch can feel against your skin?" He asked, renewing his attempts at seducing his boyfriend.

Before Shuichi could change his mind, he ran out of the room, screaming. "NOOooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Author's Note: XP

Well... The ending was unexpected.. -O.O-

Had to get inside Shuichi's perverted mind... XD

o/_/o

I'm on an updating roll! :D

XP

It was kinda really long too... XD

Sorry about that XD

And yes, I did google it... XD most of the tips and stuff were boring and really not for them though... =.=

So Shuichi has to last all of Sunday and Monday morning. Can he? Now that Yuki found a flaw in their 'rules' and decided to use it to his advantage?

Please review to let me know what you think! :3

And thank you for reading! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Well, time for another late night fic writing session! Screw sleep, I have fanfics! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I have never owned Gravitation. And I probably will never own Gravitation. The characters I will use in this fic are all the property of Maki Murakami. Yeah.

Enjoy! :3 :

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Chapter Three**

Shuichi groggily opened his eyes when he felt a chill on his face. The wind howled past his ear and a few seconds later, cold, wet drops fell on his cheeks. He sat up, suddenly alert, and looked up just in time to see countless raindrops coming down on the world from the dark clouds above him. It took him a second to realize where he was, why he was there and what would happen if he stayed there for a few more seconds. He threw himself at the glass doors and ducked inside together with his duvet and pillow just before the rain turned into a storm. _'That's right...'_ He thought, remembering the previous night. Yuki was trying to make him lose the bet and was seducing him. He couldn't risk sleeping in the same room with him in case his lover somehow managed to wake up before the singer because then he'd be doomed. So Shuichi ran out from the bedroom and took a duvet and pillow from the hall closet to sleep on the sofa. But it was so hot, he couldn't stand it. So he slept on the cool balcony instead. That's why he woke up outside. Shuichi nodded his head _'Yup, that's what happened. It all makes sense now.'_ He looked at the clock and sighed with relief. It was 9.00, meaning that Yuki was still asleep. He should get out of the house as soon as he could. The arcade would open at 10, he could go to Hiro's and spend the day with him, away from Eiri. _'Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!'_ He sniffed his armpits _'But I'll need a shower first... What if Eiri wakes up? Nah, he's a heavy sleeper!'_ Shuichi tip-toed to their bedroom and took a change of clothes from the wardrobe. Then he went to the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as he could. He was just about to turn the key in the lock when he saw that there was no key! He stared at the lock for a minute. It seemed to be mocking him. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll see who'll have the last laugh!" He whispered to it angrily, shaking his fist. He couldn't possibly leave the door unlocked. If Eiri should happen to wake up and hear that Shuichi's in the shower, he'd be in deeeeep shit... He went over to the cupboard sink thingy – the bathroom sink built into a cupboard that held most of their bathroom stuff – toilet rolls, clean towels, tubes of pasta, etc., etc. - and he pushed it towards the door. It didn't budge, of course. So Shuichi, determined to shut up the key-less lock that was still laughing at him, fixed his footing and pushed harder at the cupboard. It moved a fraction of an inch. He wouldn't lose though! He'd move this thing if it's the last thing he'd do! He took a deep breath, took out a strawberry pocky from his shorts pocket and ate it. The sweet snack seemed to give him some sort of superpower because he heaved again and was able to push the heavy sink cupboard over to the door to barricade it. As he did so though, the pipe connected to the sink was ripped off and water started streaming out of it, creating a small pool on the bathroom floor. Using the last of his superhuman strength, Shuichi took the plastic pipe and tied it shut. The bathroom wasn't that badly messed up – nothing he couldn't fix later. Not wanting to waste any more time, Shuichi stripped and hopped in under the shower.

Yuki was suddenly woken up by a loud 'thud!'. He opened his eyes and sat up, yawning. He looked to his side at the empty space on the bed that should have been occupied by a certain singer and frowned. Wasn't it Sunday? Why wasn't Shuichi there? _'Don't tell me he really didn't come back to the bedroom last night?'_ He yawned again and was startled by another loud 'thud!', this one followed by the sound of water being poured on ceramic tiles. _'What the fuck was that?'_ He wondered briefly and spotted water leaking out from under their bathroom door. Then he heard the shower starting up. _'Shuichi? If that dumbass is so paranoid about being near me, why did he use the bathroom connected to the bedroom, where the only way out is through here? Doesn't he know there's one upstairs?'_ He was wondering at the limits of his lover's stupidity when a thought occurred to him. Shuichi was now in the bathroom. In the shower. Unsuspecting. _'If he was stupid enough to take a shower here when he knows what I'm trying to do...'_ Smirking to himself, the writer thought how he had to be really stupid to put himself in such a vulnerable situation. That bathroom didn't even have a key! Eiri swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked towards the bathroom door quietly. He reached for the door handle and pushed on it, pushing the door at the same time. Or trying to anyway. Something was blocking it. And it was heavy too, it wouldn't budge! _'Huh... Maybe I should stop underestimating him...'_ He thought bitterly and returned to sit on the bed. _'He's probably going somewhere now... What can I do? I'm sure that he'll be flying out of the house straight after he comes out of the bathroom...'_ He was looking around the room, hoping that maybe something there would give him a clue. Then his eyes fell on the singer's mobile phone on the dresser. An evil grin spread across Eiri's face. _'Shuichi never goes out without his mobile phone. He would spend hours looking for it before going out rather than just leaving it.'_ Yuki walked over to the dresser, took the phone in his hand and went back to bed. He got under the covers and pretended to be asleep, the mobile phone in his hand. Under his head. He was lying on his side, using the hand clutching the mobile phone as a pillow, his cheek resting on the electronic device. There's no way Shuichi would leave without at least trying to pry it from Yuki's hand.

"Ahhh" Shuichi sighed contentedly. Even though he couldn't sing while in the shower – an almost unbearable torture -, he did get cleaned up without any unwelcome interruptions. And since there was no banging on the door or shouting, Yuki must still be asleep! This day was turning out great. Shuichi got dressed, brushed his hair and walked over to the door. The sink wasn't as heavy to move now, without the pipe to hold it down. After a bit of struggle, the heavy object was out of the way and he was free to go out and have fun! Shuichi quietly opened the bathroom door and tip-toed outside into the bedroom. He went to the dresser and got his wallet. He was just about to go out when he remembered something _'I don't have my phone!'_ He looked around for the mobile phone and saw it tucked in under Eiri's sleeping head. When he saw where his precious device was, Shuichi crumbled inside. Would she dare leave without it? No. He shook his head. It was impossible for him to go out without the mobile phone. He'd keep touching his pocket and would see that it's not there, it'd drive him crazy! So he approached the sleeping figure carefully. _'I can't believe I dropped my phone on the bed of all places! Why? Why me? Why today?'_ He was despairing about his rotten luck but stopped when he was standing just above Yuki, afraid that his loud thoughts might wake the writer. He reached out and gently, very gently grabbed the sticking out end of the phone with his thumb and forefinger. The less contact he makes, the better. This way, Eiri probably won't wake up. He pulled his hand back very, very slowly, clutching his mobile phone. He barely moved it when the writer grunted and moved and Shuichi froze, not daring to even blink. His lover didn't move away from him, shielding the phone, as he thought he would. Instead, he moved _towards_ him. Onto his hand, actually. Yuki Eiri was now lying on his stomach, holding Shuichi's forearm in an iron grip and with his face on the singer's hand, both of them still clutching the phone. And Shuichi was standing there awkwardly, praying that Yuki wouldn't wake up. He pulled on his hand but it didn't move. _'I'd pull it out but I'm afraid that Eiri might wake up! Aaarghh! Screw iiit!'_ He yanked his hand out sharply but it had the opposite effect to what he'd hoped for – when he tried to force his arm out away from Yuki, Yuki responded by tugging it in the opposite direction. And Shuichi ended up losing his balance and falling on top of Yuki.

The writer's eyes slowly opened and he glared at the man on top of him. Shuichi's face was the only thing in his vision. "What are you trying to do, brat?" He growled, already in a bad mood.

"N-NOTHING!" He screamed. He knew what it must have looked like. He was on top of Eiri, with his left hand tucked under the writer's head and his right hand landed in a very awkward position between the two men, touching Yuki's... Ahem... Through the thin fabric of his boxers. Shuichi went red in the face and shot up off Yuki and off the bed. "THAT WAS _NOT_ WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" He yelled and bolted from the room before the writer could argue otherwise. He was gone out the front door before Eiri even had a chance to realize that he was no longer on the bed.

_'It still didn't work...' _He thought _'Ah well, at least it was kind of fun to mess with the brat.'_ He smirked evilly. And Shuichi still left his phone behind!

* 9.00pm*

Shuichi was walking out of the arcade with Hiro, laughing. They had a fun day. After Shuichi ran out from the house, he went to Hiro's and they went to the arcade together. They ate breakfast, and lunch there and went to McDonald's for dinner – how healthy(!). Now they were finally tired and coming back home.

"Man, you owned those guys in that racing game!" Shuichi praised his friend "They never stood a chance!"

Hiro laughed, "They were just some punks, come on! That's no challenge!"

They discussed the day's events and its highlights on the way back. When they turned onto the street to the house Shuichi shared with Yuki though, the singer's smile faded and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked, studying Shuichi's face carefully. "Did you and Yuki-san get into a fight again?"

"No..." Shuichi winced "Though it would be better if we did..."

Now that puzzled Hiro. If they weren't fighting then what? Shuichi was always eager to go back home to his lover. "Then what is it?" Hiro asked curiously.

The singer sighed. "Well... Remember when I told you about that 'bet' we had going? The one where we'd go to England if I won?"

"Yeah." Hiro remembered that very well – Shuichi was so hyped up at the studio that day. "What, are you breaking already?" He laughed "You horn dog, it hasn't even been a week!"

"No, it's not that!" Shuichi said irritably. Why did everyone think he wouldn't last? His co-workers' reactions were less than optimistic when he told them the previous Tuesday... "It's just that... Yuki... He... He's trying to... Seduce... Me..."

That was unexpected. "Seriously? How? What did he do?" So Shuichi told him about the previous night – Yuki in his office, the way it was hot everywhere in the house except the bedroom and what he found when he went in there that night. Just talking about those things made Shuichi blush.

"Wow... Just... Wow... I never would have imagined... So then Yuki-san's taking this bet pretty seriously?" Hiro laughed again. It was just so amusing to think about the stoic writer having to seduce his boyfriend! And Shuichi at that!

"Hiro..." The laughter was kind of annoying but he ignored it. "Can I stay at your place tonight..? He also tried something this morning and... I don't know if I can last another night in the same house with him when he's like that and I really wanna go to England!" His eyes were watery and his nose was running now – a truly pitiful sight.

"Really? It's that serious?" Hiro asked, surprised. It just sounded like they were just having some fun but Shuichi really was set on going to England if he had to go this far. And Yuki must have gotten pretty desperate too, so close to the deadline of their bet. Then again, from what Hiro heard from Shuichi, the writer wasn't really a 'deadline' person.

The singer nodded and sniffed.

"Sure, of course you can stay the night, Shu." At this, the boy's face brightened and he hugged Hiro tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He was jumping up and down, grateful for his friend's help.

"Sure, sure." Hiro patted him on the back. Now let's get going, I'm tired and we have work tomorrow.

"Okay!" Shuichi let go of the guitarist and followed him to his apartment.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

Author's Note:

Waah, I'm tired... If this one seems weird, I blame sleep deprivation...

And please tell me when I start going down the crapper.. XP

Was gonna have the result of their bet in this chapter but then again, I wasn't gonna have the bathroom bit XD

Unpredictability... XP

Well, now you can be sure it will be in the next chappie! XP

And in this story, Shu also gains superpowers from eating pocky when he really really needs it... :3

Remember that Shuichi will win or lose the bet at around 5.30-6.00 on Monday. Hmm.. I'll have to check.. XP

Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think! :3

And thank you for reading! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Another chapter, yay! XD

This time there'll be results here for sure... Probably... :3

And I've come up with an idea... When there's a change of POV (well, one that can actually be marked XD), I'll do this little thing XP

**Chapter Three – And The Winner Is...**

Yuki looked up at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him. Again. The long hand hasn't moved a bit since the last time he checked and he almost threw his laptop at it. He could swear that time was moving slower on purpose, just to annoy him. It was past midnight now and Shuichi still hasn't come home. He left early in the morning, he should have been back hours ago! Eiri ground his half-finished cigarette in the ashtray with a lot more force than necessary. He stormed out of his study and into the living room, looking for his mobile phone. He found it on the coffee table, dialled Shuichi's number and waited. It finally started ringing. And some Nittle Grasper song could be heard playing from their bedroom – Yuki recognized it as the brat's ringtone. _'Goddammit, I forgot he left his fucking phone here!' _The fact that his lover was so late pissed Eiri off and he felt like taking it out on the pink beanbag on the floor. He kicked it as hard as he could, trying to get all his rage out in that one powerful kick and regretted it a few moments later – the beanbag shot across the living room, knocking over his favourite coffee mug off the table, breaking it, and landed in the creamy wall at the other end of the room. There was a pretty big hole in the wall now and it made Yuki even madder. He still had enough sanity left to think of calling Hiro and asking him where his fucking lover was so late if not home. Even though he refused to admit it, he felt anxious and nervous as he dialled the guitarist's number. Shuichi was just dumb enough to get himself kidnapped or killed or- No! No, he must be okay! He was with Hiro all day, wasn't he? What could possibly happen? The guy was a great friend to Shuichi and Eiri respected him for being able to put up with the whiny kid for extended periods of time.

"Hellllllooo?" Hiro's voice sounded through the receiver, yawning out the word.

"Hiro, do you know where Shuichi might be? He's not home..." Yuki said in a business-like tone, refusing to let any feeling besides anger and annoyance seep into his voice.

"Oh, yeah, he's here with me... Sorry, he forgot to call you" Hiro laughed nervously, trying to lighten up the situation. He knew that the writer cared for his best friend and would want to know if he won't be coming home for the night. The guitarist made a mental note to give out to Shuichi about forgetting to call him.

Yuki growled into the phone "And when, if ever, were you planning to tell me this? What's that idiot thinking, forgetting his fucking phone home and then not calling me!"

Hiro gulped. _'Okay, he's pissed off. Shuichi's screwed when he gets back...'_ He was thinking, frantically trying to come up with something to say to smooth things over. "Uhh, I'm sorry, Yuki-san, we were just so tired on our way home that we didn't think of much besides getting to bed..." He said, hoping to at least keep the writer from exploding. He didn't know if it worked because he heard the dial tone before he even finished the sentence.

"Nuah, who was that?" Shuichi asked sleepily from the mattress on the floor. When they had sleepovers like these – as in, when Shuichi wasn't kicked out but willingly left the house for the night, as rare as it was nowadays -, they always slept in Hiro's bedroom, just like when they were still in high school.

"Shuichi..." Hiro said "You forgot to call Yuki-san to tell him you'd be staying here... And you forgot your cell..."

Shuichi didn't say anything but stared up at the ceiling in horror. He knew how easy it was to make the writer mad and this was sure to have made him absolutely furious. "Oh... Shit..." He whispered. Hiro nodded and went back to sleep. Though he felt sorry for the boy, he still needed his sleep and it's not like it was something that would break up the two stars. _'Shuichi will be fine, he knows Yuki way better than I do...'_

It was a while before Shuichi could finally close his eyes to get some rest. A looooong while. The birds were singing their morning songs when he finally drifted off to sleep.

XP

Eiri glared at the phone in his hand. He just hung up on Hiro – he couldn't take listening to his miserable attempts at justifying Shuichi's behaviour. It was unthinkable. He was alright, he wasn't planning to come home for the night and he wasn't even planning on telling him! That fucking idiot! At least he wasn't hurt... For now, that is. _'The second he comes back from work tomorrow, he's going to wish he had never gone out... Damn, annoying brat...'_ Yuki saved what little work he did in Shuichi's absence and went to the bedroom. He changed and went to sleep, somehow more at ease now that he knew where Shuichi was. Not that he was okay with that. As he was falling asleep, Eiri had this nagging feeling at the back of his head that he forgot something... _'It's probably nothing, I would've remembered it if it was that important...'_

It was around five AM, when the world was waking up and the birds were welcoming the new day with their songs, that Yuki's eyes snapped open. He was lying on his back, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He remembered. How could he ever have forgotten? Today was Monday... He only had around twelve hours left until their bet would end... And Shuichi wasn't home... And he wouldn't be until it was too late! He had to think of something – anything! He couldn't just resign himself to his fate without a fight. Though it was too early in the morning for that and he'd only gotten a few hours of sleep so despite the need to come up with a way to win the bet, his heavy eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep. Maybe he'd find an answer to his problem in the beautiful world of dreams?

XP

Shuichi was violently torn from his dreams when he felt someone shaking him like a maraca.

"Shuichi! Shuichi, wake up!" Hiro was yelling at the singer.

"Guah, what? I'm awake now... Hiro?" He opened his eyes and looked puzzled at his best friend. _'Why am I at Hiro's place? Did- Ohhhhh...' _Shuichi was finally awake and fully conscious.

"Shuichi, you dumbass! Get up and get dressed!" Hiro shouted, throwing Shuichi's clothes at him. "We're late! You overslept! I've been trying to wake you up for at least ten minutes now! And I woke you up just before going to take a shower! You moron! K will murder us if we're late! You know how obsessed about punctuality he's been this past week!"

At the mention of their almost psychotic manager, Shuichi was up on his feet and changing into the clothes Hiro gave him. They had no time to lose! In about fifteen minutes, they were all ready to go out to work. They rode Hiro's bike, breaking the speed limit and praying that they wouldn't get caught. Thankfully, they arrived at the studio only ten minutes late. They ran as fast as they possibly could from the employee parking to their recording room and burst through the door, panting. Shuichi looked up and found himself looking inside a steel tube. A fairly long, all too familiar, tube.

"Well, so you decided to finally grace us with your presence, eh?" K asked, pointing the Magnum at Shuichi's head.

"Wh- But! We're not that late! And why am I the only one getting the damn gun shoved in my face? Hiro was late too!"

K laughed, "When has Hiro ever been late himself? Hmmm? _You_ are the one who always oversleeps, Shindou! That, and I only have one Magnum on me at the moment!" He told Shuichi.

They all got to work and the day was flowing smoothly, unlike their usual work days that were always filled with so much craziness, no sane person would be able to stand it. But not today. No, today they got their work done like they were supposed to. It was just one of those rare, almost-normal days at the recording studio. Before they knew it, it was five o'clock and they were finished what they were supposed to do that day. _'How lucky! Last week we finished this early too!'_ Shuichi thought, happily. And he'd win the bet in just an hour! Thankfully, Yuki was smart enough to actually write down the date and time when the bet would end. Not that he believed they'd need to know that. Shuichi giggled madly _'Oh, Eiri, how wrong you were!'_ He started singing randomly and was just heading out the employee exit with Hiro when he remembered that he forgot the lyrics he was supposed to memorize. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hiro! Bye!" He called out and ran back inside to get the song words. He'd be in trouble if he forgot to memorize the lyrics on time again.

_'Wow, this is weird...'_ Shuichi thought, walking down the path to their studio. This part of the building was all empty and kind of creepy... It was only something like half past five but no one was there... _'I'd better hurry, this place is creeping me out...'_ He thought and sped up his pace. When he finally got to the right room, Shuichi pushed at the door and sighed with relief to find it unlocked. He quickly jumped inside and grabbed the lyrics from the table. He stuffed them into his pocket and turned back. The quiet was starting to get to him and Shuichi had a bad feeling. He really just wanted to get out of here. He walked back to the door, opened it and ran into something hard. Startled, Shuichi looked up and stared at the person in front of him with a confused look.

"Hello, I've come to pick you up, Shu-chan." The writer said, leaning down into his lover's personal bubble. The little rock star almost freaked. His only way out was blocked. "Why didn't you tell me you were staying at Hiro's last night? I had such big plans for you... Oh well, doesn't matter, we may as well do it here." He said and moved even closer to the singer, who backed up a few steps in response. Yuki smirked and went inside the studio, closing the door behind him. He went up to Shuichi, who kept backing away until he hit a wall. _'Perfect...'_ Yuki thought. He put both his hands on the sides of Shuichi's head and leaned in to nibble on his jaw. The singer stood there, frozen. He looked at the clock up on the opposite wall. _'5.55... If I can just resist him for five minutes... If I can do that, I could finally give in and not lose the bet! And I'm sure Yuki won't stop once the bet is over...'_ Trying very hard to believe that he could get both the trip and Yuki at the same time, Shuichi shifted his head to shield his jaw from the writer. Eiri chuckled, he was expecting as much. "Oh, come on, don't be like that, Shu-chan... Shuichi... Don't you want me?" He asked slyly. The singer whimpered slightly and almost gave in. He almost shouted 'No, Yuki! I waaaant youuu!' Almost. Instead, he sank down against the wall, trying to escape the novelist. Well, not so much to escape him as to stall him. Eiri didn't do much to stop him, he just stood there, watching Shuichi sinking down onto the floor. This was better, actually. Without realizing it, Shuichi trapped himself even more. Yuki sank down to the floor after his lover and reached out to touch the boy's face, pretending to move some hair away from it. He knew that sometimes, simply touching Shuichi in a sensitive way like that would have him on his knees.

The singer gritted his teeth and battled his inner demons, who demanded that he give in and immerse himself in the pleasures Yuki was willing to offer to him. Shuichi looked at the clock. 6.00. He made it. He made it! He won their bet! He was going to England with Eiri Yuki! Shuichi couldn't hold back any longer. He reached out, grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Oh, how he missed this! The feel of Eiri's lips on his, the way he tasted, the closeness of their bodies! The kiss lasted long, until both men were in desperate need of oxygen. After a few minutes, they broke off to breathe in. They panted heavily for a while, just staring at each other. Shuichi had a wide, satisfied smile on his face. Yuki did too. Shuichi grinned up at the writer and told him "Eiri. I won. It's past six." he felt so giddy! He wanted to rise to the mountaintops and shout out loud that he won their bet!

Yuki grinned. "No, Shuichi. It's past five."

Shuichi laughed and pointed at the clock behind his lover.

Yuki chuckled and pointed at his watch.

The singer told him, "You can't trick me, Eiri. I know you could've just changed the time on your watch. I won and we're going to England. Just admit it."

"No, Shuichi. You lost." He found the TV remote and turned on a news channel, where the time clearly stated '5.24'. Shuichi's smile faded. He didn't understand it. What was going on? Why did it say that there?

"That's impossible! How?" He shouted. He still refused to believe that he had lost.

"I changed the time on that clock." Yuki stated simply.

"H-"

"Asked Tohma for a favour." He explained before Shuichi could ask. "He also cleaned out the whole floor so you wouldn't get suspicious."

Shuichi could hardly comprehend what he was just told. So all his hard work for the past week was for _nothing_? He couldn't have sex for a week and now it was all for _nothing_? He couldn't even spend time with Eiri once he tried to seduce him! It was unthinkable!

"YOU TRICKED MEEEEE!" He screeched like a banshee – or rather like a whole legion of the worst, most irritated banshees. An unimaginable terror.

"HOW COULD YOUUUUUUU! YOU TRICKED MEE! YYYYYUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!" Eiri's head was starting to hurt. He definitely didn't think this through – he should have at least moved further away before telling the brat the truth. Shuichi burst into tears all of a sudden and was screaming at the top of his lungs, letting out all the anger and frustration in one long series of shouted curses, all mixed in together son that they made no sense. It was basically just a never-ending line of profanities. When he finally ran out of breath, Shuichi sank to the floor, spent, and just sobbed. He felt hopeless and betrayed. And he thought he had won!

Yuki most definitely wasn't expecting that. Oh, he knew there's be tears and screaming. He just didn't know how bad it would actually be. Now that it happened though, he felt bad for having had to result to such trickery. Before his spastic lover's mood could change again and he'd start screaming about how this was cheating and he actually won the bet, Yuki quickly said, "But I will take you to England... Tricking you like this wasn't fair and you did try really hard. I just wanted to prove a point. You can't last." The words left his mouth before he could even think about what he was actually saying. He sounded really childish – he knew he did – but he couldn't help it. It just wasn't like him to lose. And since, technically, Shuichi didn't last a whole full week, he didn't lose. And he was gracious enough to tell Shuichi he'll take him to Engl- _'What? What did I just-'_ Yuki rewinded back to the start and flinched. Why would he say that? Why would he be so dumb as to say something idiotic like that? Eiri growled at himself. _'I already said it, there's no denying it...He would have argued about it anyway and this way at least It'll make me look good...'_ For some reason, his mind wasn't making much sense today. It was probably because he woke up at five AM for a few minutes. Yes, that must be it...

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Author's Note:

Well, there we go... Yuki won... No, Shuichi did... you know what, we'll call this one a draw XD

Ugh, sorry if it seems kinda weird, I think I'm just getting a damn allergic reaction to my cat and it's pretty late at night... XP

Oh, just in case – Maraca Is a rattle-like instrument XP

Please take a moment to review to let me know what you think! :3

Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
